The Twenty Mistakes of Uchiha Sasuke
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: He made many mistakes in his lifetime and he knows he doesn't believe he deserves to be happy.


I don't own Naruto.

**The Twenty Mistakes of Uchiha Sasuke**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Sasuke loved his mother because she as nice and smelled good. Sasuke liked listening to his mother's stories of the Yondaime Hokage when he was genin. He wished that his mother was there when he became a genin, to give him that motherly advice, and to take care of him. Sasuke longed to have his mother back.

And when he was younger he told his mother that he loved her and wanted to marry a girl just like her. She laughed and said you can't help you fall in love with. He should have told her he loved her more.

_Two_

His father was his goal at first before he came to idolize Itachi. His father was strong and was not afraid of anything. He took care of everything and Sasuke wanted to be that dependable person. Sasuke was scared of his father's disappointment. Sasuke knew that everyone was different and that he can't be just like his brother or any other genius and Sasuke wished he had told his father how he felt.

Sasuke just wanted to be able to talk to his father, openly like he did with his mother.

_Three_

Itachi was Sasuke's goal. Then he was Sasuke's target to kill and avenge the clan. Then finally Itachi was his brother after his death. Sasuke saw his mistake with his brother. He should have seen the signs when he was younger. Itachi warned him that Sasuke might wind up hating him. Sasuke sorely regrets that his brother gave up whatever left of his life he had for Sasuke's sake.

If he was not alive, Sasuke thought, then Itachi may have had a better life. Sasuke wishes that he could get his brother a second chance. He could not name his oldest two boys Itachi, because he could not. Chidori's name was not his idea; Naru looked too much like Karin to be named after 

his brother, so his youngest son was named Itachi. Hopefully his son Itachi could live a good life in honor of his uncle.

_Four_

Sasuke should have graduated the Academy at the age of ten, but no the Council thought it would be better for Sasuke to remain a child for a little while longer. The Council was wrong, Sasuke wanted to get through the ranks as fast as possible to actually gain experience and jutsu to defeat Itachi.

But in the long run, Sasuke is grateful he graduated at 12 because he was able to meet Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

_Five_

He originally thought that he did not need a team. At first he thought his sensei was an idiot, his male teammate an idiot and his female teammate a moronic fangirl. Naruto and Sakura showed him friendship and love, something he did not have for the past five years, at the time. Kakashi taught him teamwork and jutsu.

He thought bonds made you weak, but he thought of Haku living to protect Zabuza. Bonds needed to be broken in Sasuke's case, because revenge was a dangerous path. He was just trying to protect his team.

_Six_

The only person that Sasuke will refer to as sensei is Kakashi, not Orochimaru. Kakashi taught him the Chidori, how to use the Sharingan, taijutsu, ninjutsu. Kakashi was the only adult figure in his life other than the Sandaime. He hates to say it or even think it but Kakashi is like a father to him.

_Seven_

Sasuke never hated Naruto. Sasuke never disliked him. Sasuke just wanted to be alone, to brave loneliness on his own. He wanted to be Naruto's friend when the Uchiha Clan was still around, but everyone in his Clan (except possibly his parents and brother) hated the boy. No Uchiha was allowed to interact with the troublemaker Uzumaki.

In all honesty, Sasuke craved Naruto's friendship. He did not see the Hachibi extracted but when he saw Naruto screaming in utter agony, fighting the extraction, Sasuke knew that Naruto was going to die.

Sasuke called him mean names, ridiculed him, told him that he had no idea about family because he was always alone, nearly killed him with Chidori something that was meant to protect friends, and basically handed Naruto over to Akatsuki.

He had screamed, not knowing what was coming out of his mouth. 'NARUTO YOU DOBE DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING DIE ON ME!'

Sasuke never wanted to take Naruto for granted ever again.

_Eight_

Sasuke understood most people but Sakura confused him. She loved him and all he could say was a puny 'Thank you.' She had so many emotions, she had a family, and she was loved by basically everyone, everyone that is except him until the C-rank mission turned A-rank.

She cried for him, even though he was mean and cruel to her, when she thought he died. He knew he started caring for her.

When he woke up after getting the cursed seal, he saw her hurt probably protecting him. He knew that he loved her but he was never going to say anything. He thought love made you weak.

How wrong Sasuke was.

_Nine_

Sasuke was angry at the Chuunin exams. He should have been made Chuunin. He should have beat Gaara. He should have done something more than try to control the cursed seal. Shikamaru became Chuunin and Naruto defeated Gaara. He was weak and that was one of the reason he left. He should have been recognized but was not.

Sasuke was not thinking rational when he left. He was jealous of the power gained by Naruto and Shikamaru, literally and in rank.

_Ten_

He did not think anyone was going to come after him. Naruto might, because Sasuke made Sakura cry. But Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji all came with Naruto. But he needed to use Orochimaru to get revenge. The Sound Four was supposed to take care of everything. He really wished no one came after him.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Chouji never forgave Sasuke fully nor trusted him again. Sasuke did not blame them.

_Eleven_

The only thing he did with Orochimaru was train and train some more. And he scouted potential people to help him out in the future with killing his brother.

_Twelve_

He picked Team Hebi merely on the fact that Suigetsu reminded him of Naruto, Karin of Sakura and Juugo because of his blood being the basis of the cursed seal. Over time, he started to care about them in a way that did not make them replacements but as actual friends.

_Thirteen_

Fighting Itachi was the hardest things Sasuke had to do. Sasuke saw the light in his brother's eyes weak only ten minutes into their fight. As a little brother Sasuke wanted to stop the fight but he was an avenger. And then at the end when Sasuke swore Itachi was going for his eyes, Itachi did not.

He poked him on the forehead like when they were younger, apologizing. Instantly he forgave his older brother, because brothers forgive each other.

_Fourteen_

Sasuke planned to use Mandara and Akatsuki like he did with Orochimaru. He knew little about Jinchuuriki, but using one of the demons for power sounded ideal to kill Homura, Koharu and Danzou. Sasuke knew that Mandara knew that he was going to betray them eventually. But Sasuke did not count on the Hachibi giving him a hard fight and Naruto getting captured.

All with his brother's death and life sacrifice on his mind and heart, Sasuke knew that he was going to break.

Mandara's last words remain in his mind forever, "Foolish Itachi and Sasuke."

_Fifteen_

Sasuke told everything he knew to Tsunade about Orochimaru and the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke was guarded by ANBU and visited by Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He was going to be either killed or imprisoned without chakra use for the rest of his life. He thought of Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo who are also imprisoned in Konoha too for allying with Akatsuki.

"Sasuke," said Tsunade, entering. "The Council members and Danzou are being dealt with though they still have mandates on Naruto until he is 17. As for you, I've taken special consideration since you are last Uchiha and Naruto and Sakura are vouching for you, you'll have two year probation before you can be a ninja again and not to mention you'll be guarded for the rest of your life by at least one ninja."

"Hokage-sama," said Sasuke, blankly. "What about Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin?" He got them into this mess, he needed to know.

"They'll be imprisoned for life," said Tsunade.

"Juugo needs someone with the Sharingan near and that's either me or Kakashi," said Sasuke, "Karin is not dangerous and Suigetsu has been imprisoned enough, please I'll watch them." Tsunade sighed.

"You said please after all," said Tsunade, sighing. "I'll have ANBU watching them too." Sasuke nodded and was thankful. He still had his life.

_Sixteen_

The only time Sasuke has ever been jealous was when it concerned Sakura. Naruto and Sakura were dating and were happy, when Sasuke first came back. Naruto was his best friend but every time he saw them together, Sasuke wanted to break Naruto's face. Then they stopped dating after only a few months and Sasuke was surprised to get a visit from Naruto the next day.

"Hey, moron, tell Sakura-chan that you love her and get together," said Naruto.

"But," asked Sasuke, "what about you?"

"We love each other as brother and sister," said Naruto, smiling. "She loves you, so don't be an idiot." Sasuke's happiest moment in life was when Sakura agreed to be with him. He vowed not to screw it up with her.

At age forty Sasuke glared at _that man _holding Sakura lovingly and she smiling with that smile that once was only meant for him. Karin elbowed him in the stomach. Sasuke stopped looking, Sakura was happy but Sasuke could not help but be upset with him self.

Everything he did to Sakura was a mistake—he was not supposed to hurt her. He was supposed to marry her and make her happy, he was not supposed to feel jealous the rest of his life.

_Seventeen_

When Sasuke was twenty-three, Sakura became pregnant. Sasuke was so thrilled, he was going to be a father and restart his clan. He made she was comfortable and made sure that she did not overexert herself with work. He wanted to be a good father. Sakura suggested that Naruto be the godfather, Sasuke agreed.

Then the baby was born. For some reason, he was not allowed in the delivery room because of complications with the pregnancy. Sasuke did not know what to think, he did not want to lose either Sakura or the baby. Naruto sat with him the whole time.

"Shizune is in there, she's one of the best," said Naruto, trying to calm a frantic Sasuke, well, a brooding Sasuke. One of the nurses came out.

"Uchiha-sama, Sakura-sama wants you in there," said the nurse. She was clearly upset. Sasuke never wanted to see Sakura covered in blood. He did not know what was going on.

"Sasuke, I love you," said Sakura.

"What's wrong," asked Sasuke.

"I can't have any more children, I'm sorry," said Sakura, tearfully. Sasuke, at that moment, did not care.

"Where's the baby," demanded Sasuke.

"In the incubator, he's having trouble breathing," said Shizune. "The baby boy could die, we're doing everything. Someone get Sakura cleaned up." Sasuke watched Sakura with a blank expression. His son could be dying, this was not happening to him! He wanted to see the baby.

"Naruto, stay with Sakura," said Sasuke, dragging him into her room. Sasuke was able to see his son through the class. _He's so fragile and weak._ His son looked at him with one black eye and one green eye. Sasuke could have cried then. The baby, named Akira, survived and Sakura could not have anymore children.

"Akira's eyes won't have the Sharingan," said a Hyuuga doctor, who specializes in doujutsu genetics. Sasuke was not upset about that, he just wanted Akira to live. Sakura did too.

"Sasuke-kun, about more children," asked Sakura, one day.

"Hmm," said Sasuke, sitting next to Sakura and baby Akira, in her arms.

"If you want we could adopt," said Sakura. "I know you want a child to carry on the Sharingan but I can't."

"I know," said Sasuke. "We'll adopt." They never did, because Karin offered to have Sasuke's children. Sakura did not want him to but Sasuke knew he needed at least one child to carry on the Sharingan (he curses his damn Uchiha pride). They argued and Sakura left with Akira. Akira was given Sakura's last name and not told about his true father until he was old enough.

Sasuke always regretted agreeing.

_Eighteen_

He did not love Karin like he did Sakura and they both knew that. Sasuke's first son with Karin was named Sanosuke, and then his second son with Karin was named Satoshi. The irony is that Sanosuke and Satoshi become genin at the same time as Akira, and are one the same successful team as Sasuke's first child. Sano and Sato have a high opinion of Haruno Akira and Sasuke was proud of his three sons.

Chidori was not his daughter by blood. He knew that Karin was dissatisfied with their relationship and Suigetsu had been there for her and the boys while Sasuke was out on mission. He understood and just told Suigetsu not to let it happen again, but really Sasuke did not care if Suigetsu and Karin had a relationship (he knew they did but it purely physical attraction). Chidori looked like Karin and only had a few things from Suigetsu like her attitude, the tint of her eyes and the ability to excel with water jutsu.

Naru was named to honor Naruto and the baby boy had Karin's hair and black eyes. Then Sasuke's last child was born, he named him after Itachi. Itachi was a happy baby and Sasuke knew that he needed protect his brother's namesake the most.

The day that Itachi became a musician because he did not want to be a ninja, Sasuke could not have been prouder.

_Nineteen_

Sasuke returned to be a Konoha at seventeen and became Chuunin with Naruto. Jounin rank was achieved at nineteen and he joined the ANBU a few months later. He became the new head of the ANBU by twenty-five and he had to undo damage of the Root by Danzou.

He was sorely disappointed that Naruto did not become Hokage; he did all that work to work alongside the Hokage Naruto.

_Twenty_

"Sasuke," said Naruto, entering the room. Sasuke coughed. At fifty, Sasuke was dying of the same heart illness as his brother Itachi did, but his took longer to take effect. "You are feeling better?"

"No," said Sasuke.

"Akira wants to come see you but he doesn't know if he should," said Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"I want to see my son," said Sasuke, coughing. Naruto nodded. Akira came in and Naruto left. Akira was a grown man now, and he even was going to marry Hyuuga Orihime, Hinata's daughter soon.

"Otou-san," asked Akira. Sasuke grabbed his son's hand.

"Sorry," said Sasuke.

"I forgave you, already," said Akira.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too," said Akira.

"I'm proud of you too," said Sasuke, coughing. Akira smiled like his mother. His two different color eyes were filling with tears. "Don't cry, son, it's my time. After all of my mistakes I deserve this death."

"No you don't, neither did Itachi-ji-san, you're a good person," said Akira.

"Thanks." With that Sasuke died with his first child in the room. Sasuke was free to meet his brother and family in the afterlife.

_End_


End file.
